


Be Mine (I'm Already Yours)

by YellowSpatula



Series: Robbe and Sander - Rode Gordijnen [5]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Missing Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSpatula/pseuds/YellowSpatula
Summary: He's perfect for you.You're boyfriends, now, finally.Or, some of Robbe's thoughts between Vrijdag 21:21 and the hotel scenes.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: Robbe and Sander - Rode Gordijnen [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537438
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Be Mine (I'm Already Yours)

_Finally,_ after endless sleepless nights of tossing and turning, and wondering whether what you had had together had been real or not, he was there. His strong arms holding him over you, and his fingers intertwined with yours. It’s everything you could have wanted and more.

When he eventually curls around you, a while after you both _finished,_ so to speak, he’s warm and smells like coffee and cinnamon. It’s your favorite smell, you decide. 

He mumbles something into the back of your neck, making it tickle.

“What?” you giggle, and he leaves a kiss right where your hair cuts off.

“You’re it, Robbe. I swear, this is _it_ ,” he says between kisses, and your heart skips a beat.

You don’t know what to say, so you only tuck yourself deeper into his warm embrace. After all, you’ve never felt quite like this before. There had been Jens, but what you felt for him was miniscule in comparison to what you feel for him, for Sander.

The visit to your mom’s had taken of the little energy you had before, and now Sander holds you as you rest back up. You don’t dare ask about what happened with Britt, not yet, refusing to burst the bubble you’re both in. You don’t ever want to burst it.

That night, you fall asleep in his arms, feeling safe for the first time in weeks and months. 

He’s not there when you wake up, which, _c’mon Robbe,_ is something you should’ve expected. He’d left you without a look back before, there’s no way of knowing he wouldn’t do it again.

Senne and Milan both offer what comforting words they have, talking about how you _shouldn’t stress_ and how _he probably had a good reason for leaving_ , and you think yeah, it’s because you were there, too. 

When he comes into the kitchen, a bag of croissants in hand, your worries let go, momentarily, anyway. Maybe, just maybe, he won’t leave you this time. 

He leaves around noon, with enough kisses to last you a lifetime (you still want more, though) and a promise of a future. You believe him. 

He surprises you after school, that Tuesday, and you don’t dare lean in to kiss him. You can touch him, but not kiss. You’re scared what the people around you will think. When he starts shouting about you being a beautiful man, you stop caring. Besides, you won’t be in danger, there, on an open street.

You’re not in danger, but someone still thinks you’re wrong. She slaps Sander and tells you to stay away. You thought he dumped her. That it was the two of you, one hundred percent forever.He tells you that he did, indeed, dump Britt, more than once, even, and this time, he convinces you. You don’t see how he could do any mistakes, anymore. He’s perfect to you, perfect _for_ you. You don’t understand what heavenly power that made you deserve this. 

He comes to yours that Thursday, too, chatting with Milan before he comes into your room like he lives there. Like he belongs there. You dare to tell yourself that he does. You’re boyfriends, now, finally.

When you wake up Friday morning, there’s a present for you in the kitchen. Something about being somewhere that same night. It’s Sander, you know. Zoë told you as much. You don’t believe that you get to have this.

What happens that night proves to you that maybe you don’t get to have this, anyway. That you don’t deserve happiness and safety. Sander runs out on you in the middle of the night, naked. After the night you’ve had, he should be exhausted - you are. When he walks out the door he takes your warmth and safety with him.

He leaves you again, but this time, you dare look for him.

**Author's Note:**

> We are officially in the last Hell Week of season three and I can't wait to see them back together and finally get some answers so some of the questions I have. Also, I miss happy Sander :(
> 
> If you want to contact me, please do so through my Tumblr: OrangeSpatula


End file.
